


And I Thought That I Should Be With You

by orphan_account



Series: You're Beautiful [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek POV, Derek being a creeper, Ficlet, M/M, Open ended, kind of an homage to 'Your beautiful' by James Blunt, train stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw you today. And you were beautiful, standing on the platform, waiting for your train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Thought That I Should Be With You

I saw you today. And you were beautiful, standing on the platform, waiting for your train. You held a book in your hand and you were reading it. I don’t know why I watched you, but I did, it could have been the way you slouched against the wall, it could have been the fingers that gripped the cigarette in you right hand. It could have been the rhythmic tapping of your fingers against the book you were reading. It was an old book, hardcover and green, it had no sleeve and the golden words stamped onto the front were indecipherable from the distance I stood from you.  
I felt a little self-conscious watching you. You, who were so engrossed in your book. Me watching from across the tracks. There was no one really about except for an old woman in a knitted cardigan talking to herself and a young hipster guy in skinny jeans lounging on the seated bench watching me, watching you.  
You weren’t a hipster though, your ragged jeans and red hoodie belied the stereotype, scuffed converse too. A train whooshed into the station and stopped. It left, taking you with it.

It may have been silly, stupid, insane. But I arrived at the platform the exact same time the next day just to see you there. Against the wall, hands once again clasped around a book. You were still beautiful. This time though a girl, long haired, pretty, started talking to you. You seemed uninterested, almost restless to get back to your book, I liked that. She soon gave up. And you resumed reading.  
The girl left with the next train. A business man stood to my left fiddling with his watch, he watched a young school girl on my right as she hiked up her skirt, stretching her long legs and flicking her hair. I still watched you.  
Your hair was short, not too short and your skin fair. It was dotted with moles, I liked the one on the left side of your neck.  
From what I could see your eyes were amber. Quick and shifting, passing over me more than once. I held my breath, but you did not notice my eyes upon you. Then the train whooshed in again and you were gone. I sighed.

 

It became routine for me, this past week. Always late so I could see you across the tracks, your jeans changed but your red hoodie remained. This time you were texting. The light form your phone dancing across your face and you smiled at it. You had a beautiful smile, lighting up your features. The phone soon rang, vibrating in your hand. You answered your voice low but soon lilting with laughter and becoming more animated. The restless energy becoming tangible through the way you spoke not only with your voice but with your body. I liked it.  
A woman stood too my right, she was wearing a red coat, its colour was harsh against the grey cement. Her lips were painted the same colour. It seemed unnatural, that colour, there was something absurd about its vibrancy. She smiled with her absurd mouth and I pointedly looked away. My eyes briefly catching yours. They didn’t hold. And you soon left.

You weren’t there tonight. Your absence startled me. It shouldn't have, but it did. I had grown accustomed to your presence. The lack of your constantly shifting body and quick amber eyes left a hole.  
My eyes wandered. The guy on the bench smirked at me when I met his eyes. I looked away. I’d forgotten why I didn’t like the late train, I almost didn’t see the fist when it came out of nowhere, it sent me back against the wall. Fingers fished in my jacket pocket and left them bare as my head started to clear. I had been mugged.

 

You were back again tonight. It was worth the loss of a wallet and phone. It was worth the black eye I now sported. Laura said it made me look badass, only after yelling at me for an hour for not protecting myself. She made me promise to take the early train. But I couldn’t. I would miss him completely.  
You looked tired today, usual energy faded and slumped. Your eyes were closed and mouth taking one draught after another of the cigarette that you smoked, like you were drowning and it was the only thing giving you air. There was no book in sight. You opened your eyes again, meeting mine across the tracks. They widened, presumably because of the black eye, I had been getting looks all day. It wasn’t anything special but it made your eyes hold mine til your train whooshed in a second later. I counted it as a victory.  
When my train came in and the young family jostled me for position, I couldn’t take my eyes off the spot where you had been waiting.

 

Laura bought me capsicum spray to keep in my bag. The swelling had gone down at least. You were there again, this time you were writing. Your hands dancing smoothly across the page, your brow furrowed. The guy with dreads in front of me asked for the time today. It had been 8.40pm. He had been in bare feet.  
Today I got a smile. Well I think I did. You had been writing and I watching and then you had looked up, catching me watching you, a side of your mouth quirked up. Before I could reciprocate the train had rolled in, obscuring my view of you and you had left. But it hadn’t mattered. I had gotten a smile. A smile off my beautiful face. I was still grinning when I got home. Laura asked if i had finally met someone. I said I hadn't. Because I hadn't, not really.  
You were so beautiful and all I did was watch you.

**Author's Note:**

> Open ended. May add another chapter?


End file.
